Units Just Wanna Have Fun
by livingstorywriter101
Summary: So some Hetalia units got ordered by mistake. Buuuuuut... what are they do when the person who ordered them isn't exactly around to keep an eye on them?Just sit around and be good little units? Ha. Good luck with that. Wreak havoc around the town they're now in? Yea. That sounds about right. Side story to This Is Real. Based off of LOLLIDICTATOR/EST. 1995 unit manuals.
1. Chapter 1

**If you haven't read my other Hetalia stories, This Can't Be Real and This is Real, I would really recommend that you read them before this. Like, seriously. It's REALLY recommended that you do. That's all.**

* * *

**Prussia Unit's PoV**

"Hello Gilbird."

A faint voice entered my consciousness. It sounded feminine and was gentle, with a strong American accent. I wondered who it was but finding out would require getting up. And I was tired. But my awesomeness shouldn't be withheld either. The world needed my awesomeness just to keep turning. It fueled the world, that's how important it is.

I shifted, making myself get up for the good of the world. After all, if the world ended... so would my awesomeness. And that would be… well it wouldn't be awesome. Standing up, I climbed out of the container I'd been sitting in. How strange that I was in it in the first place. Oh well.

The small amount of added weight on my head alerted me to the fact that Gilbird had joined me. I picked him up and patted his tiny little head. "Mein awesome little friend!" I said, grinning.

Looking up, I saw a girl. She was blond with blue eyes that were slightly obscured by her glasses. By the look on her face, she seemed to be experiencing an array of emotions. As if something was making her sad but happy at the same time.

I walked over, noticing that her eyes were teary as I got closer. A smirk played on my lips as I decided to diffuse any feeling of sadness with my natural awesomeness. "Guten tag," I said, beginning to look her up and down. "Who're you?"

I suddenly found myself on the ground. Surprised, I found that the girl had tackle-hugged me to the ground. I think Japan would have referred to it as having glomped me. I smirked, realizing that she must have been magnetically drawn to me by my awesomeness. If I'd been anyone else, I'd probably have been more confused about the situation. But no, my awesomeness even fed my unmatchable intellectual powers.

My hands quickly moved towards her ass, deciding that if my awesomeness was powerful enough for her to tackle me then she'd be completely fine with this. As soon as my touch of awesomeness made it to her ass she looked up, her face holding a shocked look to it as I smirked. "I see you can't resist my awesomeness~" I said, feeling awesomer than usual.

The girl quickly released me from her hug and got up, a rather noticeable blush now appearing. She looked pretty embarrassed for the first seconds. But then she seemed to become annoyed and angry with me. She glared at me before stomping towards a couple of paper packets.

After a few minutes of her seemingly debating she sighed and left picked up a phone from a nearby table. After dialing and waiting a few seconds she spoke. "Hello, I'd like to place an order for some enchiladas. Um… four beef. With cheese. Chips and salsa? Sure, that'd be great. Alright. Thanks."

She hung up and began looking through one of the packets again, humming every few seconds as she seemed to consider different possibilities. Eventually she set the packet down and nodded, starting to walk out of the room.

This girl seemed strange. First she was all sad and happy. Then she practically attacked me with her hug and got angry at me when I tried to touch her. After that she was all deep in thought, like West becomes when he's looking through papers and other un-awesome stuff. And now she just walks out of the room. I figured following her could lead to something interesting and possibly awesome.

I found her lying out some DVDs. I also noticed that the picture frozen on her TV's screen was obviously from a horror film with how bloody it looked. I looked at the girl, surprised that she was into watching horror movies, especially on her own. America was such a wimp when it came to those. But this girl, a citizen of his country was watching one on her own in a dimly lit room.

She suddenly turned to me and pointed at her movies. "Which one do you want to watch with America while we wait for dinner?" she asked.

So America was here too? Hm. He was always fun to mess with. I looked over the selection the girl had laid out for me. Iron Man 1 and 2, The Dark Knight, and the first three X-Men movies. I picked up Iron Man and smirked. That Tony Stark guy was pretty awesome. He was rich, liked to drink, and liked to get around with the ladies. Had he been real, I probably would've been his mentor in awesomeness, increasing the awesome-ocity he already possessed.

"This one is pretty awesome," I said, handing the movie to the girl.

She nodded, taking the movie and slightly smile. "A fantastic choice. I approve," she said walking over to her gaming station and removing the movie already in it.

She set up the new movie and messed with the volume on the TV. She was wearing big headphones for some reason. I soon found out why she was wearing the headphones.

As the movie began I found that the sound was loud enough to shake the house. I cried out in surprise and fell backwards, landing on the couch behind me. "Mein Gott!" I yelled, covering my ears and looking at the girl as she happily turned down the sound and walked out of the room.

This girl was very strange indeed. I'd never met anyone like her. But she seemed like she'd be pretty fun to mess with all the same.

* * *

**America Unit's PoV**

Music. Awesome, amazing, epic music fills my ears. It's the music from Iron Man! It's so loud and cool! But I'm stuck in this stupid, dark box. I began trying to push the top of the box to no avail.

How lame. A hero like me shouldn't have any trouble get out of a box. But this one was troublesome. As the noise level of the movie lowered I began yelling for someone to help me out of the box. Heroically of course. Cause, ya know, I am the hero.

"C'mon guys! Let me out! This movie is awesome! I wanna watch it too!"

A laugh sounded from outside as the top of the box was suddenly pulled off. I jumped up and ran towards where the sound was coming from. I arrived in what looked to be a living room. Prussia was there too, sitting on the couch and glaring in my direction for some reason. I looked back and saw who must've opened the box.

It was girl. She was turning down the sound of the movies and setting a pair of ginormous headphones on a table. She also looked pretty pleased with herself. Why she was so pleased I had no clue. Maybe it had something to do with why Prussia was glaring. I didn't really care. I just wanted to watch Iron Man.

I plopped myself beside Prussia and watched the movie. Iron Man was doing all sorts of cool stuff and being all heroic, like me. He was just about to start falling from having his suit iced over when the doorbell rang.

"That'll be dinner," the girl said, pausing the movie and getting up to answer the door.

I frowned and groaned. "C'mon! We're just getting to the good stuff!" I complained. But then it hit me. Dinner. I was feeling pretty hungry. "Dinner? Hooray! I'm starved! What're we having?"

"Enchiladas," the girl said.

I wrinkled my nose. Enchiladas didn't sound nearly as good as a cheeseburger did. The girl sighed. "Don't look so disappointed… I got yours as close to the a burger as I possibly could. They're beef and they have cheese and such on them," she said. That did make the enchiladas sound a bit better. "Besides, this is a rarity. It's just because I can't cook very well and it was the easiest way to wake up Spain."

Oh. So Spain was here too. And she did say it wouldn't be like we'd be having enchiladas all that often. So I decided I could live with it for this one night.

I smiled and nodded as she stood up and added, "Also, no. Every part of that movie is the good stuff."

Huh. She had good taste in movies. And she seemed cool enough. Maybe she could make a cool sidekick to my heroic adventures!

* * *

**Spain Unit's PoV**

A wonderful smell entered my senses, rousing me to wake up. It smelled like an enchilada. A very well made enchilada.

I sighed contentedly. "That smells muy bueno!" I called out, hoping somebody would let me out so I could partake in the food.

The top of the box I was stuck in was soon off. I stood up and looked around, trying to find the food. I quickly spotted a container that held an enchilada in it. It was sitting beside a fan, the fan making the aroma of the food waft towards me.

I stepped out of my box and picked up the container of food. I looked at the person who has opened the box and pointed at the food questioningly. "This is for me, si?"

"Yep, that's your dinner," she said, a warm and friendly smile appearing on her lips.

"Muchos gracias!" I smiled back, happy to be given such a nice dinner so soon after waking up.

"De nada," she said, handing America and Prussia their dinner before giving all of us some forks for our food. "Ah… I suppose I should tell you all my name. So… I'm Marissa. This is my house and I guess, since I apparently ordered you guys… we'll all be living together. So… I guess I should probably lay down the rules of the house."

Her words seemed logical and fair enough so I smile and nodded, enjoying my food. Prussia, however, didn't seem as accepting of the idea as me. He laughed at the girl and looked at her as if he thought she was joking. "Rules?" he asked. "The awesome me doesn't need to follow any rules! Now where can I get an awesome beer in this place?"

Marissa twitched slightly, looking rather annoyed. Prussia seemed to have that effect on a decent amount of people. "You will follow the rules I give you," she said, her tone deadly serious. "This is my house so I make the rules. And there's no beer here."

I winced, preparing myself for the outcry that would come from Prussia at this news. And so it did. "No beer!?" Prussia yelled, a horrified look coming to his face.

"That's right. I'm not even old enough to drink yet. So I obviously don't have any beer. And according your manual, you're still twenty. So no beer for you either," Marissa said, this causing Prussia to suddenly look severely depressed and slump onto a couch.

America began laughing and pointing obnoxiously at Prussia. Then again, when isn't America obnoxious? "Same goes for you," Marissa said, looking at America. "Spain is the only one who's legally old enough to go do anything like that."

America looked at Marissa with shock as Prussia began voicing how he felt about all of this. "But I need beer! It's essential to my survival! You can't withhold that from me!"

"Oh stop," Marissa said with an annoyed sigh. "You two won't die if you don't have alcohol."

"Yes I will!" Prussia cried out, becoming more and more upset about the rules being set out.

I shrugged and ate my food, happy that it was so authentic.

* * *

**Hm. I feel that this story shall be quite fun :) And it's interesting switching to different perspectives! I don't do it very often but it will be the norm in this story. So it shall be fun to see how it turns out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prussia Unit's P.O.V.**

We'd all finished eating our dinner and had finished the movie. It was getting fairly late too. Marissa was looking tired. Maybe if she fell asleep I could convince Spain to go get me some beer. It might work… no. He'd be too into the idea of following the stupid rules. How un-awesome.

Marissa looked at the three of us with a tired expression and yawned slightly. "I suppose we should figure out where everybody is sleeping," she said. "There's out here on the couch. A smaller couch in the office area. And there's a guest room down the hall."

I stood up going towards the room Marissa had been pointing towards as Spain followed to check out the office. I opened the door and looked around. Not bad. But there was a door inside the room. It couldn't be a closet, that was on the other side of the room.

I walked over to the door and opened. It led to a bathroom with another door. Maybe it was joined to another room? I opened that door and smirked. This had to be Marissa's room. It was set up with a few plush dolls and some pictures of Marissa with friends, along with wit posters of various different things covering the wall.

How convenient that the two rooms shared the bathroom. This could be awesomely fun.

I walked back out to the living room, closing the doors on my way back. "I want the guest room," I said.

"Okay?" Marissa said, probably surprised that I wasn't trying to claim this awesome room with the TV, movies, and games for my awesome self.

"I want this room! I need to watch some of these cool scary movies you have!" America said.

A worried look crossed Marissa's face, most likely knowing just as well as the rest of us that that wouldn't end well. "I guess that's okay…" she said, her tone reluctant. "Are you sure you won't get too scared from them though?"

"Don't worry! I'm the hero and hero's never get scared!" America laughed.

I rolled my eyes and the obvious bullshit in that lie. America was notorious for getting freaked out my horror movies. He wouldn't make through one movie before coming to one of us to cry about how scared he was. "I'll take the office," Spain offered.

Good, that made things easy. It made it so everyone had the room they wanted with no arguments or explanations to why I wanted the guest room so badly. Awesome.

Marissa nodded, seemingly pleased with how easy this had been, and went towards her room. I grinned, seeing her go into the bedroom beside where the bathroom would be. After a little while I announced that I was going to bed and went to the guest room.

I waited a little while longer before making my way through the bathroom and into Marissa's room. She was asleep, or at least very close to it. I smirked, tiptoeing over to the bed and crawling under her covers. She hummed happily, moving closer to take advantage of the body heat my awesome body was giving off. Soon she was snuggled up against me, my arms wrapped around her.

I heard her begin murmuring quietly. Oh, this was good. She talked her sleep, that could provide some entertainment and fun for the morning. But what she said caught me off guard. "Prussia…" she murmured softly. "Prussia…"

She was saying my name? And in such a loving tone. How strange… aside from our first meeting, she didn't seem extremely fond of me. I brushed it off though, figuring it was just her being unable to resist my awesomeness like everybody else. And pretty soon, I feel asleep.

* * *

**Spain Unit's P.O.V.**

I was lying on the small couch I'd said I'd sleep on. I had only taken it to avoid an argument between Prussia and America. Marissa had seemed tired and probably wouldn't have wanted to deal with something like that. So taking the couch seemed like the best decision at the time. I hadn't realized it'd be such a cramped sleeping space though.

My legs were unable to be fully stretched out and I my head was at an uncomfortable angle. It didn't seem like I'd be getting to sleep anytime soon. At least not in these conditions. And I wouldn't be able to sleep in the living room, not with America watching movies. He liked to talk and got excited during movies. I didn't want to deal with that, not with how tired I was. And I doubted Prussia would give up his room. I didn't know why he'd been so quick to claim it, but he'd gotten what he wanted.

I sighed, sitting up and rolling my neck. Several cracks and pops sounded from the movement. Soon I was standing and stretching slightly. Maybe if Marissa was still awake... maybe I could go talk to her and see if she had somewhere else I could possibly sleep. It was doubtful she'd still be awake though. It'd been at least an hour since she'd gone to her room. But it was worth a try anyway.

I made my way out of the office and walked down the hall. The sound of America rummaging through the collection of movies in the living room sounded. "Dude!" he exclaimed, making me wonder if he was talking to himself or if he had activated his... friend Tony. "There's so many awesome movies in here! The Exorcist! Orphan! Ooh, I think I'll watch Nightmare on Elm Street! Or maybe Child's Play!"

I had a feeling that this night would end with a terrified America for some reason. But eh, he could watch what he wanted to.

I continued walking towards the room Marissa had identified as hers. The sound of snoring left the room as I opened the door. But it wasn't Marissa who was snoring. No, Prussia was asleep next to her while she snuggled in his arms. It was doubtful that she'd actually given Prussia permission to climb into bed with her. But I didn't want to be the one to wake her up and ask.

A cry of fear made me jump. America was already freaking out over whatever movie he'd picked. And he was being really loud about it too. I quickly closed the door, muffling the sound so nobody would wake up. Prussia was already on the bed with Marissa, but their looked to be enough room for one more person to crawl into the bed. Maybe she wouldn't mind... it did look like an awfully soft bed. And I was so tired.

I crawled into the bed and under the covers. The body heat radiating off of Marissa and Prussia was incredible, almost like a sunny day at home. I feel asleep almost instantaneously.

* * *

**America Unit's P.O.V.**

I popped the movie into the PS3 and started it up. I was going to watch Cabin in the Woods. I'd heard it was supposed to be good but I hadn't gotten around to seeing it. Seeing as Marissa had it, now was as good a time as any to watch it.

I don't even remember what happened in the movie but I soon found myself screaming in fear and running out of the room. The movie was so scary! There was something about zombie redneck torture families. It was freaky and weird!

I opened the door to Marissa's room, my vision slightly blurred from the tears... er... I wasn't crying! Heroes don't cry! I was just making sure Marissa hadn't been attacked by the zombie redneck torture family... and some dust or something had gotten in my eyes! My eyes were just irritated and watering! That was... gah! the sound from the movie still playing was freaking me out!

I quickly shut the door, my breathing slightly faster than usual. I looked around and noticed that Spain and Prussia were in the bed with Marissa. Weird... I didn't know we were allowed to all sleep in the same bed! This would probably be the safest place for me to hide... er, keep the others safe from the zombies and other monsters! Yea! I'd be the hero and make sure they all stayed safe!

I climbed into the bed, sleeping on the foot of it as it creaked from my weight being added to it. Not that I'm fat... it's just with three other people on the bed, it probably wasn't used to this much weight! I do to many heroic deeds to ever become fat! I'm always active!

I knew I probably should've stayed awake to protect the others if something happened but... I was so tired. My eyelids were drooping and soon I was asleep, dreaming about some of the next heroic deed I'd do!

Soon I heard somebody scream though. Oh crap! Had the zombies shown up!?

* * *

**Prussia Unit's P.O.V.**

A loud shriek suddenly sounded, waking me up and almost scaring some of my awesomeness out of me. Key word almost. I cried out in surprise though, tumbling off of where I was lying.

I groaned and winced. How unawesome to have fallen. I stood up and looked around. Oh yea, I was in Marissa's room. That was probably why she'd screamed... to much overwhelming awesomeness could do that to a person.

Looking over at Marissa, whom was now screaming at us for explanations to what we'd been doing in her bed, I noticed that her face was bright red. Spain seemed to notice as well, because he looked to be mouthing the word tomato. I stifled my laughter, figuring he thought she looked like a tomato with how red she was.

America was trying to gain forgiveness by telling his story of having watched a movie and thinking that he should protect us from the creatures in it, a.k.a. having gotten scared shitless and hidden in here.

Marissa accepted the excuse, though she still looked rather annoyed. Spain went next, saying how he'd been cramped and come in here. He went on to say how I'd already been in here so he figure it wouldn't be a problem. Traitor. Now she'd know I was the one who started it. Not that I really cared.

The death glare Marissa was sporting suddenly turned to me. "So what's your excuse?" she asked, crossing her arms.

I looked away, attempting to look like the awesome angel I am. But it didn't seem to work. "Don't pull that look with me. Just explain."

I shrugged, figuring it didn't matter much anyway. "I got lonely. And you have a connecting bathroom in-between the two rooms which makes it a shorter distance between the bedrooms than the bedroom and living room. Plus I figured that nobody would turn down the idea of the awesome me being in their bed with them!" I said with a smirk, Marissa's jaw dropping as I spoke. "Besides… you weren't complaining when I got in the bed. You were cuddling closer and kept murmuring something."

I bent over and pulled Marissa into my arms and picking her up so I could carry her. She cried out and blushed even brighter, the heat from her cheeks radiating onto me as I whispered in her ear. "You were say my name," I whispered.


End file.
